warriorstriviafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SilverSky101
Welcome to Warriors Trivia Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriors Trivia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bluestar page. If you've got any questions about anything, feel free to ask Shimmercloud, Jackelface, or Breezewhisker. If you'd like to submit fanfics or character pixels, or receive a catpage assignment, head over to the pages under the Community tab in the navigation bar. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. May StarClan light your path, =Shimmercloud=Smile for the kitty! 23:47, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks so much Silversky! :D Sorry, the wiki is kind of dead at the moment. I am an admin, along with Breezewhisker and Jackelface. Don't worry about requests or anything right now, because there's really no one on here. But it'd be great if you could help out a bit, and build the wiki a bit higher. Feel free to make chararts, and don't worry about the quality too much right now. I'm sorry, but there are no userboxes just yet, because we're all coding noobs XD But I'm sure we'll figure it out. Thanks again! Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 16:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...that's odd. I'm not actually sure why. If you can, screenshot it and send it to me. If this happens with other users, I'd like to try to fix it. Otherwise, you can send the picture to me and I'll try to post it for you. My email is redwingedslider@hotmail.com. Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 21:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Silver! Adderfang looks great! I'm trying to get some other people to edit too, because there's a lot to do for just the two of us XD I happen to suck at art, so there's a good chance that I won't be making many chararts. XD But you're doing great, keep up the good work! :) Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 23:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin You'll have to ask Shimmercloud since I don't have to ability to make anybody anything but a chat moderator. Breezewhisker 00:44, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Pages Hey Silver, just a reminder that when you make pages, there's a section on the Project Trivia page with a bunch of pages that need to be made on them. When you make pages, remember to take the names of the list. Thanks! I took the other ones off already, so just remember for next time! Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 23:46, June 4, 2012 (UTC) RE Right now, go ahead and do whatever you want. Pages need chararts, and if you're up for it, make whichever you want, even if it doesn't have a page yet. Thanks again for all your help! Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 21:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Silversky... Where have you been? Silversky, are you going to come back to warriors wiki? Bye! Rainsong101 13:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) RE Again, since we're pretty much the only ones here, you can go ahead and do whatever. If you don't want anyone else interfering though, I can lock the page for you. Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 21:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Awesomeness! The charart is awesome!!! Can't wait for tomorrow! Rainsong101 22:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Come to Lilystar's Destiny Wiki! Seriously. It is kind of a role-playing game, and they need help getting the wiki popular. They need a leader for two more of the clans... A few things... Well, I'm asking to change some (a lot) of things... and anyway, this site is good for me when I'm in a dreamy mood and don't want to see facts about cats. Rainsong101 00:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Character Art We were going to have an elder lineart, but our lovely lineartist kinda quit on us xD I would make on myself, but I suck at drawing in general, so yeah. Another user, Schizzle offered to make one, but I haven't heard from them yet. I guess the spot is open for anyone who's up for it. Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 17:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ;D That's awesome Silver, thanks a ton! :) You've been doing great with all your art and edits too, and I really appreciate it ^^ Thanks again, Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 20:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature I do, but I don't have a form. Just tell me text, fonts, colours, and anything you'd like :) Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 22:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod I granted you chat mod rights :D Because I just realized that we have no chat mods. But also, nobody chats. Oh well. If people chat in the future, you can moderate them xD Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 19:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Delivery All done! Here's what it looks like: SilverSky And here's the code: SilverSky Just paste the code into the Signature box in your Preferences (found in the drop down menu when you hover you mouse over you username in the top right hand corner). Remember to check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box! If you need anything changed, just let me know. SilverSky101 23:12, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Here you go: SilverSky Hope you like it, Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 01:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC)